


Ryatt: Assurance Is Key

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Kids W/Problems, Ryatt
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Romance, assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assurance is the best way to know it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryatt: Assurance Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> So first of all, Ryatt is adorable and I love it.  
> Ryan and Matt are adorable and I love it.  
> So I ship Ryatt now, was that not clear?  
> Based on the screencaps from the new Team Edge video (where Ryan just casually starts holding hands with Matt and it's like 'Oh God they are going to destroy my life again.' xoxo

Ryan and Matt were close. It's not to say that Mark and Ryan and Matt weren't close, not to mention the two dogs and cat they had.  
But Ryan and Matt were especially close. Not too far from one another, not too clinging on.  
Ryan usually had a way of holding Matt's hand when he felt nerves, when he felt upset, or just when he wanted to make sure he wasn't alone. Mark could be there, and sure, Mark was fine to be the other hand, but Matt was something else because he actually held his hand back with feeling.  
Mark knew how important they seemed to each other. So he asked Matt.  
“Matt,” Mark said as he walked into the kitchen.  
“What's up?” Matt replied through a bite of an apple.  
“Can I ask you something? About Ryan?” Matt's eyes scanned the room as he swallowed.  
“Yeah, sure,” Matt nodded. “Not sure where he is...”  
“Well, I mean, you guys are close.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I know a lot's happened in short time, and I just want to know if you and Ryan are comfortable with whatever it is you're doing.” Matt paused eating his apple.  
“What...would we be doing?”  
“I said you're really close, so I just want to make sure it's not just something to ignore everything else.” There was a tone in Mark's voice that Matt couldn't pinpoint.  
“Like....,” Matt treaded. “Do you want to know if we're dating, I guess?” Mark ran hand through his hair and shrugged.  
“I mean, yeah. And it's totally fine with me, I just want to make sure it's not a phase thing. Because phase things can just suck.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Matt sighed. “Honestly, I wouldn't know exactly. Right now, I'd say probably not. But if that ever changes, we'll tell you.” Matt raised his eyebrows for approval, to which Mark nodded. He took another bite of his apple as Ryan walked into the room. Mark watched from the corner of his eye as Ryan slipped his hand into Matt's naturally, and Matt held onto it like they had been doing this for years.  
“What're you guys talking about?” he asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
“Just stuff,” Matt shrugged.  
“Love, life,” Mark added.  
“Dick,” Matt decided to cut in, making Mark and Ryan laugh.  
“Great conversation,” Ryan agreed. And he squeezed Matt's hand. Matt squeezed back, to ket him know he was stull holding it, that blood still pumped through, that he was there and alive. And that just made Ryan grin.  
“I'm getting in the pool, who's coming?” Mark asked. Matt shrugged.  
“Probably not,” Ryan said. “Tired.”  
“Yeah, that's okay. Matt?” Matt shook his head. “Okay. I'll be out there, then.” Matt watched as Mark went to change before he asked.  
“Mark thought we were dating,” Matt spoke. Ryan seemed unfased. Instead, he just smiled.  
“Yeah, who doesn't?” he said. “At this point, we might as well have been.”  
“Yeah?” In all seriousness, Ryan nodded.  
“Yeah.” Matt shrugged. It felt natural. In the swing of everything.  
In any case, however, that probably wasn't going to stop Ryan to strip everywhere he went.  
He would probably just find himself stripping more often.


End file.
